Regular upgrades to computer systems are critical to survival and success of an enterprise. Upgrades can include upgrades in software and infrastructure. While upgrades are critical, incorporating updates imposes risk. In some cases, an upgrade can be incompatible with un-upgraded features of a computer system. Therefore, users of computer systems may avoid implementing upgrades in order to assure system stability.